


Introduction

by lalalenii



Series: Dom/esticity [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Public Domination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 07:48:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4383395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalalenii/pseuds/lalalenii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After some time of getting to know each other, Kurt - as promised - takes Blaine out to a club. And if Blaine's lucky, he'll take him home as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> This is so long overdue, but a couple people requested a continuation of Dom/esticity, and I promised to be a good girl for Ems and Nora and write porn... Here we go! I hope this meets your expectations! Thank you to everyone who asked for more and to my mystery reader woman you are the best! <3

Blaine wakes up on Sunday morning feeling weirdly satisfied. He can still feel the ghost of Kurt’s gentle but determined touch on his skin; the card with Kurt’s number sitting on his night desk further proof that he didn’t just imagine the previous day.

He wonders whether it’s too early to text him, but Blaine’s never been a fan of these unwritten dating laws no-one actually seems to know the specifics of, so he just goes for it.

 

To Kurt (7:47 am)  
 _Hi, this is Blaine. Your sub from yesterday? ;)_

 

He tries not to be disappointed when Kurt doesn’t text back the following twenty minutes. Maybe he’s not a morning person (his friends frequently complain about his apparently obnoxious early-morning-cheeriness). And someone who’s employed by Vogue.com surely has better things to do first thing in the morning than text some college boy they met at a modelling gig.

He might as well spend his time usefully, so he boots up his computer to do some research. All of his current knowledge on Dominants and submissives derives from some of the kinkier Teen Wolf fanfiction he’s read, which is not a lot, if he’s being honest. Blaine’s glad he’s alone for the day, he loves Sam, but he doesn’t need a nosy roommate peeking over his shoulder as he types “BDSM for beginners” into the search bar.

He skims a few articles, but most are not very helpful as they assume that the reader is already in a committed relationship. There’s tons of tips on how to break to your partner that you want to spice up your sex life, but none on what to do when you meet a cute Dom but the most risqué thing you’ve done is blow your high school boyfriend in a car.

Blaine is just reading a review on a Netflix documentary on BDSM-porn when his phone chimes with an incoming text.

 

From Kurt (10:32 am)  
 _You left quite the impression._

 

Everything else forgotten, Blaine smiles at his phone as he starts typing out a reply.

They fall back into yesterday’s comfortableness easily, keeping up light conversation throughout the day, discovering even more things they have in common. Blaine keeps his phone within reach the whole time, not wanting to miss a text or keep Kurt waiting. (He even takes it with him to the bathroom as he showers, volume turned up so he can hear it over the water.)

However, he doesn’t ask any of the million questions racing through his mind that were left unanswered during his research, unsure how to approach the topic.

 

Still, when he’s kneeling on his bed later that night naked, chest flushed and sweat-sheened, jerking his cock desperately, he loses himself in a fantasy of Kurt telling him where to touch, whispering into his ear seductively, watching and reveling in Blaine’s desperation.

Blaine comes harder than he has in a long time, barely muffling a moan he usually doesn’t have trouble hiding.

-

Blaine is surprised when his phone rings just as he’s leaving from his class a week later, and it’s Kurt’s name that shows up on the display. They’ve kept in touch over the last week, but the most they’ve exchanged are some flirty texts – at least Blaine hopes they were flirty on Kurt’s account, too.

He makes a quick excuse to his friends and then ducks into a corner in the hallway to take the call.

“Kurt?”

“Yes it’s me?”

“Hi. What’s up?”

“I have a question for you.”

“Sure, go ahead.”

“The other day, when I was walking you to the subway, you said something about wanting to come with me when I go out? Is that still something you want to do?”

Blaine feels his mouth go dry. He’d been thinking about it non-stop over the past days, but he hadn’t been sure how approach Kurt about it. He’s more than relieved Kurt is taking the first step.

Of course he takes the lead, he’s a Dom, his brain supplies.

“Oh uhm. Sure.”

“Great. Are you free right now?”

“Wait, now?!”

Kurt laughs.

“Not for going to a club. I want to get lunch, talk things over a bit, so you know what you’re getting into.”

Blaine swallows, considering his schedule. He doesn’t have any projects due, and although he’s nervous he really wants to see Kurt again.

“Okay. I’m free for today. Where do you wanna go?”

-

They agree on a small coffee shop near Kurt’s office that also offers snacks.

Kurt is already waiting when Blaine arrives, wraps an arm around him and kisses his cheeks in greeting. Blaine is a little flustered, trying to hide his excitement when Kurt keeps his hand on the small of Blaine’s back, not pushing, but guiding him into the coffee shop.

It’s not particularly busy, only a few patrons are scattered around, their light chatter almost drowned out by the music playing softly in the background.

“I’ll order, why don’t you go ahead and get us a table?,” Kurt asks, nodding to the counter where the barista is serving a businessman.

Blaine would rather stay at Kurt’s side, but he goes anyway. He chooses a table in the far corner of the restaurant, beautifully lit by the sunlight streaming in from the large window and away from where most of the other patrons are sitting.

He sits with his back to the room, so he doesn’t keep staring at Kurt while he waits. Plus, not knowing what to expect, not seeing when Kurt will return leaves him slightly thrilled.

Suddenly a tray appears in front of him, balancing two mugs and a plate with an assortment of sandwiches and bagels. Kurt moves to sit opposite Blaine, smiling brightly.

“I got you a regular drip coffee,” he says, offering one of the mugs to Blaine. “I figured I can’t go too wrong with that.”

“Thank you. That’s actually what I usually order. I hope this table is okay?”

“Perfect,” Kurt says approvingly.

“I figured we might have a little more privacy here.”

“Did you?”

Blaine takes a sip of his coffee to hide his smile and hoping the caffeine will calm his nerves.

As it turns out there is no need to be nervous, though.

They chat for a while, Blaine tells Kurt about the upcoming play he plans to audition for and Kurt talks about the crazy people he has to deal with at work - it’s no different from the conversations they have been carrying on via text.

After a while, it turns more serious, though: Kurt starts explaining the basics of the BDSM culture and community to him. Blaine can’t fight a blush - talking about this in public, where anyone could hear - but he still manages to impress Kurt with the knowledge he’s gathered over the previous weeks, rattling off terms and definitions.

“Somebody did their homework,” he says approvingly when Blaine says he knows everything in the scene is based on three principles - safe, sane and consensual. Blaine smiles proudly.

 

Kurt then tells him about the club they’re going to - it’s rather private, you need to know people to get in, and there are only non-alcoholic drinks to enjoy while watching a scene.

“Generally, there is no penetrative sex - there can and most likely will be orgasms though,” Kurt warns. “If you’re not comfortable with that we can do something else, there’s almost always a private party with people from the scene somewhere.”

 

Blaine considers this for a moment. A night dancing with Kurt sounds amazing but at the party there probably will be alcohol and he’s kinda planning on getting Kurt to take him home - which is less likely to happen if he drinks. Also the club, watching people do scenes live, sounds exhilarating. Kurt looks so happy when Blaine agrees to visit the club with him, and that’s reason enough for him to go.

They move on to lighter conversation again after agreeing on a place and time to meet on Friday.

Much sooner than Blaine would like Kurt apologizes and says he needs to get back to work. He refuses to let Blaine pay for his lunch and Blaine only relents when he tells him he can pay next time.

-

The next two days go by both incredibly quickly and incredibly slowly. By Friday night Blaine is more nervous than excited. He’s done some more research on the club Kurt wants to take him to, and while he usually likes meeting new people, he really wants to make an impression there. Make an impression on Kurt.

It’s unfathomable to him how he has never even considered venturing into the scene, but the more he read up on it the last few day, the more confident he is that this is something he wants. When he’s in bed alone at night, fantasizing about Kurt’s strong arms pinning him down, it even feels like it’s something he needs.

 

He chooses a simple outfit - tight-fitting pants (if it’s a pair that accentuates his ass that’s most definitely not on purpose), a short sleeved shirt and the signature bowtie. He spends more time than usual styling his hair in the case - or hopes - it gets ruffled somehow.

 

Kurt seems to notice Blaine is nervous when they meet, he holds his hand the entire way to the cub. (Blaine’s not nervous enough to miss how Kurt’s hello and goodbye cheek kisses get constantly closer to his mouth, though. He’s not complaining.)

He looks gorgeous in a bright red short-sleeved shirt, accentuating his biceps and broad shoulders.

He leads Blaine to the club, tells the doorman his name and then they’re in. The entire club is kind of cheesily decorated in black and red and already in the foyer Blaine can hear a loud smack and a moan. Kurt seems unphased but he turns to see Blaine’s reaction and grins when he finds him blushing.

“You’re gonna have to get used to that here.” He holds out a hand for him to take again. “But if you’re uncomfortable we can leave anytime.”

“No,” Blaine says quickly, rushing to take Kurt’s hand. “I wanna go.”

Kurt catches him off-guard with a quick peck to the corner of his mouth before tugging him into the heart of the club.

“Then let’s go see who’s getting spanked in there!”

 

The lights are low, and mostly focused on the stage in the center of the room, where a couple is apparently doing a scene.

Kurt drags him away from the doorway, closer to the stage, then stops to step behind Blaine.

“Just watch, sweetie.”

Blaine couldn’t look away if he were told to. There is a man kneeling on a low bench, his calves and lower arms tied to the wood with thick ropes. He’s bare except for his underwear and there’s a scarf in his mouth as a gag, drowning out some of his cries.

His Dom, a woman, is strutting around him, wearing more leather than Blaine has ever seen on one person, the heels of her boots clicking dangerously. And in her right hand, also entirely in black, presumably what caused the smack and scream they heard in the foyer, a whip.

Blaine feels his mouth go dry and he takes a second to remember how to breathe.

“It’s a crop, actually,” Kurt says from behind him. Blaine jumps, for a minute he’d actually forgotten Kurt was there. He also must have been thinking out loudly without noticing.

“Look at the end, this one doesn’t have lashes,” he explains.  

The woman brings down the crop on her sub’s back with a quick, sudden move, causing him to scream again.

Kurt hums, slides his hands over Blaine’s hips, moving closer.

Blaine stares in fascination as she hits him several time in quick succession, then steps away. It’s obvious the man enjoys what’s going on, even from distance.

“That’s like music to my ears,” Kurt tells him.

“What?”

“The sound of the leather or plastic connecting with skin. The cries of pleasure-pain. Begging for more. I love it.”

“Oh,” is all Blaine can reply, suddenly aware of his pants getting tighter.

He’s grateful that the darkness in the club conceal his blush and growing erection and tries to focus on the couple before him, doing everything to keep from imagining himself up there, exposed to everyone and at Kurt’s mercy.

Kurt chats with some people at the club he seems to know, but always keeps it short, trying to give Blaine time to adjust to the new environment.

He buys him a coke and they find a spot at one of the tables placed around the stage.

After the current performance is over there's a half hour break announced before the next one and Blaine uses the opportunity to ask Kurt some of the questions that have piled up in him, at least the ones he dares to ask without seeming overeager or intrusive.

Kurt's patient with it all, he takes Blaine's hand on the table, strokes his knuckles., takes his time to explain things. He doesn’t seem to mind, on the contrary, he encourages Blaine’s queries, and his answers are usually flirty, leaving Blaine hopeful of the direction the night is going.

Later, Blaine tells Kurt more about the research he’s done himself, which earns him praise.

He blushes furiously when Kurt just looks at him hungrily as he talks about watching that James Franco documentary on Netflix.

“Stop staring,” he says, lowering his head. Suddenly he feels hands on his face, Kurt is next to him, tilting up his head, and oh god, he’s so close.

Blaine watches, almost paralyzed, as Kurt’s gaze drops to his lips, then back up to his eyes, before he moves in and presses their lips together.

The kiss is intense, and Blaine’s not too surprised, he knew they had chemistry; but holy shit, Kurt is so hot, and he’s tugging him closer and running his tongue over his lips and his body feels like it’s buzzing with electricity, blood rushing through his veins.

Blaine whines when Kurt eventually pulls back, and for a moment Kurt looks as debauched as Blaine feels, but he quickly regains his control. He scans the room then turns back to Blaine.

“Wanna get out of here? My apartment is not too far.”

“Oh god, yes!”

 

 

 

As soon as they’re inside Kurt’s apartment, he crowds Blaine against the door. He moves in as if he wants to kiss him, but stops himself, grabbing Blaine by the shoulders.

“Are you sure you want this?” Kurt’s voice is almost a growl, the noise going straight to Blaine’s groin, where he’s been half-hard all evening.

He can’t find any words so just nods his head vigorously. Never has he wanted anything more than this. Slowly Kurt moves his hands down Blaine’s arms until he reaches his wrists and tugs them up, pinning them over Blaine’s head against the wood. Blaine is breathing heavily, trying to hold Kurt’s gaze. Not for long though, because Kurt’s just staring at him and Blaine is so turned on, he just needs something-

“Kiss me,” he whines.

Kurt clicks his tongue. “Patience,” he chastises.

When Blaine doesn’t stop squirming, he presses his wrists against the door a little harder, causing him to whimper. “I thought you wanted me to be in charge,” he says, voice dangerously low.

He moves one hand to cradle Blaine’s neck, rubbing his thumb over his Adam’s Apple, not enough to block out air, but enough to feel the pressure. Blaine swallows heavily, and against all natural instincts, tilts his head back to bear his neck further.

Kurt grins like a cat that got the cream.

“You want this so badly,” he murmurs, staring at Blaine’s lips - and usually Blaine hates when people don’t really look at him while talking to him, so why is it so hot when Kurt does it?

“So eager,” Kurt says, stroking a thumb over his jawline, moving closer and closer.

“So hot,” he whispers before finally closing his mouth over Blaine’s.

The kiss is dirty from the beginning and Blaine feels like he’s completely at Kurt’s mercy - pressed against the door with one hand around his neck, somehow both a threat and comfort. Blaine lets himself be kissed, whines when Kurt bites at his lips.

“Fuck,” Kurt mumbles as he breaks the kiss. The only light in the apartment is coming from the street, but Blaine can see how dilated Kurt’s pupils are, can feel him hard against his thigh.

He drags his thumb over Blaine’s lower lip and Blaine has to close his eyes for a moment to focus on breathing.

“I want you in my bedroom.”

Only when nothing else happens for a while Blaine realises this was an offer, that Kurt is giving him another way out.

“Please,” he says, trying to convey how much he wants this. “Sir,” he adds for good measure, and that’s what does it; Kurt groans before kissing him roughly again.

Suddenly Kurt drags him forward by his belt loops - when did he let go of Blaine’s wrists? Blaine  almost loses his balance, blushing at his ungracefulness, but also at the display of Kurt’s strength.

He follows Kurt into his bedroom and has barely time to take in the decor - classy, white furniture, a few pictures scattered around - before Kurt is attacking his neck, sucking and biting at Blaine’s pulse point and turning him into a puddle of arousal.

“I want you to kneel right here in front of me,” Kurt whispers into his ear, Blaine shivering at the puffs of breath across his skin. “And suck my cock.”

Blaine moans loudly at that, then blushes when Kurt laughs.

“You like that?”

“Yes, please.”

“Mmmmh, I saw how hot and bothered you got at the club… you probably wished it was you up there on that stage.”

Blaine only groans in reply, and reaches for Kurt’s belt buckle, his mouth watering at the thought of Kurt’s cock heavy on his tongue.

“Ah,” Kurt says, closing a hand firmly around Blaine’s wrists to stop him.

“What do you think you’re doing?”

“Undressing you?”

“I’ll decide when that happens. Have you forgotten again who’s in charge here?”

Blaine bites his lips, decides to push it.

“But how am I supposed to suck you off if you’re fully clothed?”

He doesn’t even see Kurt move, but the next thing he feels is a hand colliding firmly with his ass. Blaine gasps in shock and his dick jumps in his jeans. It only stings a little but Blaine is sure that that was only a warning and far from Kurt’s true potential.

“Don’t be cheeky,” Kurt warns.

“Yes, Sir,” Blaine says, lowering his head. Something inside him urges to push further, to see what happens, but Blaine stays put. They can try that later, even if the thought is incredibly tempting and arousing.

Kurt scrutinizes him for a moment before turning around to his closet.

“You can take off your own clothes. And don’t you dare throw them on the floor. Fold them.”

Blaine does as he’s told while watching Kurt retrieve a box from his closet. It rattles promisingly as Kurt sets it down on the bed. Blaine tries to sneak a peek when he puts his folded clothes on the bench at the foot of his bed but Kurt catches him and tosses him a pillow.

“Kneel.” The command alone makes Blaine’s knees weak so he complies. “Hands behind your back.”

“Are you gonna tie me up?”

Kurt finds whatever he was looking for in the box, hiding the item behind his back and grabs the box of tissues from his nightstand to put them next to Blaine’s clothes before stepping in front of him again.

“Not tonight.”

Blaine pouts and Kurt grins, lifting Blaine’s chin with a hand.

“Don’t be disappointed, pet.” Blaine’s stomach tightens at the nickname.

“I want you to be able to communicate somehow in case you want out. And your mouth,” he continues, pressing his fingers into the hinges of Blaine’s jaw, forcing his mouth open. “will be occupied.”

“But I want you to tie me up.”

“Shhh, baby. A good sub doesn’t need physical restriction. You keep your arms where I tell you to. Now, let’s work on your posture.”

Kurt walks behind him, drops to his knees. Blaine has his arms crossed, his fingers wrapped around his wrist but Kurt moves them so he’s holding his elbows. His breath hitches, he can definitely feel more of a strain now. Kurt puts one hand on Blaine’s shoulder, the other on the lower of his back, forcing him to sit up straight.

“Spread your legs a little.”

Blaine blushes, suddenly aware he’s completely naked, while Kurt is still fully clothed.

“My, someone’s eager.” Kurt slides a hand down Blaine’s chest, ignoring his desperate cock, and cups his balls, squeezing lightly.

Blaine presses his lips together, trying to hold back a moan.

“Do you know what this is baby,” he hears Kurt’s voice next to his ear. Blaine forces his eyes open, taking in the object Kurt is holding out for him to see. It’s a red leather cuff but it’s far too small for a human wrist. Blaine has an idea where it’s supposed to go. His traitorous dick twitches at the thought.

“Exactly.” Kurt chuckles. “I’m gonna put that on your pretty cock, pet. I’m not sure you have enough self-control yet, and I’m the one who decides if and when you come tonight. Can you stay still for me now?”

Blaine’s mouth goes dry and he holds his breath while Kurt works the leather around his cock, fitting it snug around the base. It takes everything and more of Blaine’s willpower to stay put while Kurt’s long fingers are all over his cock, but the “good boy” Kurt whispers into his ear when he’s done is worth it a million times.

Kurt moves around again, cupping his face, forcing Blaine to look at him.

“What’s your colour sweetie?”

It takes a moment until the fog in his brain clears and he remembers what Kurt wants. The traffic light system commonly used for safe words, they’d talked about it at lunch on Wednesday.

“Green, Sir.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes.”

“Good. If you need to stop or pause tap my calf, other than that your hands stay where they are, understood?”

Blaine nods, clasping his elbows more tightly. His muscles are straining already, but he relishes in the feeling.

Kurt bends down and kisses him deeply, then pulls back and starts unbuttoning his shirt. Blaine stares as more and more skin gets revealed, how Kurt’s pink nipples stand out in comparison to his light skin. He doesn’t completely remove the shirt, just leaves it hanging off his shoulders and moves to undo his belt.

He pulls down the zipper of his pants, revealing navy blue boxer briefs, tented obscenely by his erection and making Blaine’s mouth water. Kurt reaches to get something from the bed and Blaine lets out a displeased noise when he realises it’s a condom.

Kurt laughs. “Are you that desperate for it? Are you so desperate to suck my cock?”

Blaine doesn’t reply, just tightens the grip on his elbows while he watches Kurt slowly push down his underwear.

He can’t stop the quiet moan when Kurt’s cock springs free, darker than the rest of him but beautiful, curving up to his belly.

Blaine stares with hungry eyes as Kurt puts on the condom, takes in the prominent veins that trace the shaft and his balls hanging heavily between his legs. He licks his lips as Kurt steps closer, grabs his chin. Blaine starts to move in, hungry to feel Kurt, but the grip of Kurt’s hand stops him.

He tears away his gaze from the gift before him to meet Kurt’s eyes.

“You sit still, pet. I’ll take care of this. Just open your pretty mouth.”

Blaine can feel his dick straining to get even harder, feels the pressure of the leather band wrapped snugly around it.

Obediently, he opens his mouth, sticks out his tongue a bit like an offering to Kurt.

Kurt teases him, rubs the head over Blaine’s lips and tongue torturously slow, not letting him taste him. Blaine feels sweat break out over his forehead from the effort of holding back.

Kurt seems to enjoy watching him struggle, he’s positively radiating power, and if Blaine weren’t kneeling already, he’d drop to his feet in a blink.

Suddenly Kurt pushes in with one quick move, taking Blaine by surprise. He doesn’t go far enough to choke him, so when Kurt stops he takes a moment to adjust to the feeling - Kurt’s bigger than the guys he’s had and it’s also been a while since he’s given head to anyone.

The gasp Kurt lets out when Blaine rubs his tongue over the underside of his shaft sends a shiver down his spine. He puts one hand on the back of his head, pushing his cock deeper into Blaine’s mouth, gripping his hair as much as the gel lets him. Blaine is grateful for how the numerous blow jobs given to his high school boyfriend have desensitized his gag reflex, because Kurt is now dangerously close to the back of his throat. He focuses on breathing through his nose, hollows his cheeks to give Kurt more suction.

“Fuck, baby,” Kurt groans as he starts pulling out and fucks forward again. Blaine’s eyes flutter closed as he tilts his head back and lets Kurt set a rhythm. It’s quick, but not too fast and Blaine is so incredibly turned on by letting a man just use his mouth. He pays attention to the little things, the grunts Kurt makes and the grip in his hair that is gradually getting tighter.

“You look so pretty, kneeling for me, with a cock in your mouth,” Kurt tells him, causing Blaine’s face to flush even more. “You take it so well, such a good boy, ugh.”

Blaine moans, then whimpers when Kurt thrusts forward hard. His own dick is desperate for friction, and fuck, Kurt was right, his command and Blaine’s will denying him the touch is so much hotter than physically not being able to do it.

He looses all concept of time, just revels in the feeling of the cock thrusting in and out of his mouth, moaning at Kurt’s praises, listening to his voice becoming breathier and breathier. Kurt seems close, he’s moving faster now, groaning. He tugs at Blaine’s hair harshly, and Blaine moans while Kurt’s hips stutter to a halt and then he’s coming.

Blaine aches to taste his come, rubs his tongue over the thin material of the condom. He stares up to where Kurt is towering over him, eyes closed, enjoying his bliss, unmoving. It feels like time has stopped and all Blaine can hear is blood rushing in his ears.

Suddenly Kurt pulls out, ignoring Blaine’s whined protests and discards the soiled condom into the trash can. Blaine’s breath hitches when he steps behind him again, kneels down and rubs his hands over Blaine’s thighs.

“You were so good,” Kurt whispers. “You sucked my cock so well, I might let you come.” Blaine sighs when Kurt cups his balls, rolls them gently but firmly in his hand, the closest to friction he’s gotten that night.

“Do you think you deserve to come baby?”

“Mmmmmh.”

“What? Use your words like the big boy you are.”

“Yes,” Blaine grits out. “Yes please, make me come, I need it. Sir, please.”

“Mmh, since you beg so prettily…”

“Ohgodyes,” Blaine pants as Kurt’s fingers start working to remove the cock ring.

“You may come whenever you like, pet.”

It doesn’t take more than a few strokes of Kurt’s hand until Blaine is spilling hotly, come dribbling over Kurt’s fingers and onto his thighs.

After his orgasm Blaine feels like he could collapse, and Kurt lets him lean back onto his chest, anchoring him.

Kurt uses another tissue to wipe off his hands, then throws it away.

“Let go of your arms, sweetie.”

Blaine takes a while to realise he’s still gripping onto his elbows. It feels weird to let go, his muscles screaming in protest. Kurt hums softly as he pets his biceps and hands, massaging him. Blaine’s breathing slows down, the fog in his brain starts clearing and he becomes aware of the button of Kurt’s pants digging into his back uncomfortably, yet he doesn’t move.

“You okay?”

“Wonderful,” Blaine sighs, making Kurt chuckle.

“Come on,” he says, petting Blaine’s hip. “Let’s go to bed before you get cold.”

Only then Blaine starts feeling the chill of the room and his stomach flips at the realization Kurt knows what he needs even before himself.

His knees crack has he stands up and Kurt ushers him into bed, quickly removing his shirt and pants, before climbing in and spooning up behind Blaine.

“Thank you,” Blaine mumbles while he snuggles into Kurt and the pillows.

“I should be the one thanking you,” Kurt replies and presses a kiss to where Blaine’s neck meets his shoulder. “But you’re welcome.”

“Just please tell me we can do this again?” Blaine yawns.  

“I’d be honoured to be your Dom again,” Kurt tells him seriously. “But for now, sleep.”

“Mmhkay,” he replies, and not for the last time, obeys to Kurt’s command.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! xx


End file.
